megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Chie Satonaka
- P4= - Manga= }} |-| P4A= |-| P4D= |-| PQ= |name= Chie Satonaka |japan= 里中 千枝 |romaji= Satonaka Chie |first appearance= Persona 4 |weapon= Greaves (Self-Taught Jeet Kune Do) |persona= Tomoe, Suzuka Gongen, Haraedo-no-Okami (P4G) |arcana= The Chariot |japaneseva= |englishva= Tracey Rooney (P4), (P4A, P4G, P4Anime, PQ, P4D) |aka= The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood (P4A) |dob= July 30, 1994 |age= 16 (17) |zodiac= Leo |height= 158cm (5'2") |weight= ??? |blood= B |theme= "Like a Dragon" (P4Arena) "Pursuing My True Self" (ATLUS Kozuka Remix) "Best Friends" (Banvox Remix) (P4D) |affiliation= Investigation Team |Part= All }} Chie Satonaka is a player character from Persona 4. She is the protagonist's classmate at Yasogami High School, being born and raised in Inaba and has a passion for Kung-Fu. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Playable Character; Chariot Social Link **''Persona 4 (Manga): Major Character, Chariot Arcana **Persona 4 The Magician: Major Character **Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation: Major Character, Chariot Arcana **''Persona 4 Visualive'' / the Evolution *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax: Playable Character/Navigator/Protagonist (Chie Story Route, Episode P4) **''Persona 4 Arena (Manga): Major Character **Persona 4 The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Stageplay'' *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Playable Character *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Playable Character **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3: Supporting Character **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4: Major Character Design Chie is short and has light brown, bowl-shaped hair, and brown eyes. As with most playable characters in the game, Chie wears a modified Yasogami High uniform with a light green, high collared athletic jacket adorned with several decorative pins (including a smiley face) and underneath her mini skirt she wears short black compression shorts. In summer, however, she is seen wearing the school's standard summer uniform, having wrapped her jacket around her hips. On days off, she replaces her uniform with a white top and underneath two colors: one black and white stripe and second a blue top, with high collar lighter green jacket with purple crystal necklaces, navy jean skirt, and lighter green boots. Her summer outfit consists of a green tank top with a floral pattern as well as a colorful wristband at each arm. At the summer festival she wears a white yukata with a multi-colored circle pattern and an orange striped sash. The sleeves and hem of the yukata gradient to a pale orange. In the manga, when she was a child, she wore a hairband tied on her right side hairs up, a kung-fu T-shirt, and short black leggings when she met younger Yukiko in the night. In ''Persona 4 Golden, Chie is seen wearing a pink turtleneck shirt with a colorful pattern and a turquoise coat during a new anime cutscene. Then, during the winter, she is also seen wearing a snow suit with a white Peruvian hat, pink goggles with light green lenses, pink scarf, yellow shirt, light blue overalls, and lime green snow jacket. Even during colder days in winter at school, she wears dark green leather jacket with a bunch of badges on it and underneath is another dark jacket similar to the one she wears in spring on her school uniform, and white snowflake knee socks with yellow socks. For the New Year's event, she wears a white kimono with a pink flower pattern, a red and gold obi and a decorative flower ornament in her hair. The sleeves and hem of the kimono gradient to blue. In Persona 4 The Animation, her past is similar to the manga; she still wears her hair tied, but with a yellow clip on her hair, and her outfit is completely different. She wore a green stylish shirt underneath with lime green long sleeve shirt with red lines on the sleeves, navy jeans underneath her light blue mini skirt, and white shoes when meeting Yukiko in the rainy day. In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, she retains her Yasogami school uniform and her jacket except her sleeves reach to her elbow, and leaves it open to show her white t-shirt with sky blue and yellow lego that said CHEERS! that reach half-way of her stomach. She wears stylish white belt with magenta heart design, yellow wristbands, and aqua sneakers with green laces. Personality Chie is a stereotypical tomboy, though manages to stay feminine. She has a bright and upbeat personality, often trying to cheer up the group by joking about the case. She is also obsessed with kung fu and is a huge fan of martial arts movies like Trial of the Dragon, and is furious once she finds out that Yosuke broke her DVD. Generally, she has a short temper with him and exploits this in order to get her beloved steak for free at Junes. She also has a poster of Bruce Lee in her room. Chie's biggest insecurity is her femininity. She has an inferiority complex to Yukiko and is jealous of all the male attention Yukiko receives. Also, due to Chie's own personality traits it makes it hard for boys to approach her despite the fact that many secretly desire to date her such as popular guys like Kou Ichijo which in turn makes her believe that she's undesirable compared to Yukiko. This causes her to get pleasure from Yukiko relying on her for confidence and protection at the beginning. By the end of the game and anime, Chie acknowledges her own personal strengths and in the new epilogue becomes perfectly comfortable with her own feminine side. In Persona 4 Golden and Persona Q, it is revealed that Chie dislikes and is scared of ghost stories. In Persona 4 Arena Ultimax and Persona 4 Golden it was also reveal that Chie is afraid of the thunder and lightning strikes and causing her to be freak out. Profile ''Persona 4'' A resident of Inaba. She is a second-year student in Yasogami High School and an ardent fan of martial arts. Chie is the first to welcome the Protagonist in school. The Protagonist, Chie, Yukiko and Yosuke begin hanging out after school and Chie introduces the rumors of the Midnight Channel. One day, Yukiko is busy so the rest of the trio head to Junes where they accidentally discover the world on the other side of the TV. Eventually Yukiko is kidnapped, and Chie decides to rescue her from the Midnight Channel. In Yukiko's Castle, Chie's Shadow takes the form of a long haired, masked dominatrix supported by three pale, trembling Chies. The dominatrix has long black hair, similar to Yukiko's. It represents her jealousy of Yukiko's natural gifts and talents, as well as her wish and need of control over Yukiko. Chie went through a majority of design changes as the others, one of her designs even being used to develop Teddie. Her Persona is Tomoe of the Chariot Arcana, a muscular female figure wearing a yellow outfit reminiscent of Bruce Lee's "Game of Death" costume, wielding a double bladed Naginata. Tomoe is shown to use both physical and ice spells. However, Teddie will take over as the main ice caster when he comes into play, thus Tomoe will stop learning ice spells (last spell to be obtained is Bufula) near the level the player obtains Teddie. Tomoe evolves into Suzuka Gongen after completing The Chariot Social Link. ''Golden'' In Persona 4 Golden, the addition of bikes for the Investigation Team introduced a unique new way of obtaining skills for party members. By going on special forms of dates with each party member, involving the use of the bikes, the player is given the option of either having the party member in question learn a brand-new skill, or relearn any old skill that they have forgotten. Chie can also perform a fusion spell with Yukiko called "Twin Dragons", whenever the following requirements are achieved: *Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi are both in the active party *An "All-Out Attack" is used, but the enemy is still active When performing "Twin Dragons", Chie and Yukiko both run towards each other and summon their own persona. A magic circle will appear beneath the enemy, with a golden dragon circling them. Shortly after, an apparition of a lily will appear to bloom, causing damage to the enemy group. The bike skills available to Chie are listed below. Additionally, like with Rise Kujikawa in Persona 4, each party member is able to learn new skills upon the player's progression of their Social Link. The social link skills that Chie learns upon the development of her Social Link are also listed below. Social Link Through the S.Link for the Chariot, the Protagonist and Chie become closer through training together at the Samegawa Floodplain. Over time, the Protagonist learns of how Chie enjoys creating groups and titles for herself, in hopes of being feared by juveniles and protecting the weak. Hearing from a police officer that high schoolers have been bullying people in the Central Shopping District, Chie and the Protagonist coincidentally help. They first save Chie's middle school friend, who then calls the police. The second time, Chie makes the hoodlums run off just as they attempt to steal from a little boy. Once this occurs, the Protagonist has the option of making an intimate relationship with Chie. Depending on what the Protagonist does, Chie will either go to train with the Protagonist (normal relationship) or go to his home (serious relationship) and give him some matching wristbands. Chie's resolve to help others and protect the team, especially the Protagonist, transfigures Tomoe to Suzuka Gongen. Much like with most of the other females, should the Protagonist choose to establish a lovers relationship with Chie and accept her invitation on December 24, he shares a cake he bought with Chie while she gives him an accessory that guards against ice-elemental attacks, the Fluffy Muffler. She promises to make one with her own hands for the following Christmas. Chie will also ask the Protagonist whether can she stay in for the night, telling him that she lied to her parents about staying at Yukiko's house for the night. This option is only available if the killer is defeated by December 22. In the Social Link for the Chariot, the protagonist learns how Chie and Yukiko first became friends, regarding her taking care of Muku, the dog Yukiko found but the Amagis forbade her to keep many years ago. At the end of the Normal ending, her desire to protect Yukiko and later the town from the mysterious serial killer prompted her decision to become a police officer under Detective Dojima's guidance. Tomoe and Suzuka Gongen learn mostly physical abilities and some weak ice spells. Later in the game, she stops learning more advanced ice spells because Teddie will take over as the main ice user of the team. Should the Protagonist reach Lv 3 of the Chariot Arcana, Chie will learn her distinctive follow-up attack Galactic Punt, which she performs a kick which instantly kills normal enemies, downed or otherwise, provided the Protagonist struck down a target first. ''Persona 4'' (Manga) There are a few differences in Chie's role such as her getting Tomoe while fighting her other self. Additionally in the manga, she fights Yukiko's other self on her own. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Chie's role in the animation is similar to that of her original appearance in the games. In the animation, Ara Mitama represents the bond between her and Yu. In the animation, her Persona evolves into Suzuka Gongen in response to seeing Yu in danger during the assault on Ameno-sagiri. ''Persona 4 Arena'' In her story mode at Persona 4 Arena, Chie is planning on becoming a police officer, following her decision in Persona 4, and while running by the riverbed she hears two students talking about the Midnight Channel. Concerned, she later calls Yosuke and they decide to watch the Midnight Channel that night, as rain was forecasted. There, she sees an introduction video to a fighting program called "P-1 Grand prix", featuring her and her other friends as the main fighters, a program that Teddie, oddly dressed as a general, seems to be in charge of. She is angered by the mocking title she is given, and after giving calls to Yosuke, Yukiko and Naoto they decide to meet up at Junes the next day (except Naoto, who appears to be too busy to make it. Thus, Chie decides to not tell her about the incident). The following day she meets up with Yu Narukami and the others at Junes, and they decide to enter the midnight channel. But upon crossing through the usual TV, they are separated and land at different locations. She wakes up outside what seems to be Yasogami High School, though full of posters and cameras, wondering what was going on. At that moment, a TV screen turns on and Teddie (in General attire) greets the P-1 participants and tells them they have to fight each other to decide "who is the manliest of men". Rise serves as the show's commentator, and both of them show hostile behavior, much unlike them. Chie is confused, much more when her first opponent is Yosuke. She tries to speak with him, but Yosuke instead insults her and her dream of becoming a police officer. Not seeing another choice after Yosuke takes an offensive stance, they fight and Chie wins. Yosuke wakes up after being defeated. Chie starts shouting at him for saying cruel things, but Yosuke does the same. Both of them are confused at this, as they don't remember saying anything to insult the other. In the end, they decide to continue to see what was really going on, but Yosuke is unable to pass through an invisible wall because of the tournament's rules, making him put his trust on Chie to solve the case and save their friends. Chie keeps on going inside the building, fighting off Yuu and Yukiko, both of them saying cruel things about her true intentions and dreams, making her doubt herself more and more, until they turn to normal after being defeated. They all claim to have not said anything bad, and they end up sending her off, putting their trust in her just like Yosuke did. She also meets briefly a girl who claims to be the student council president, but she runs off immediately. At some point she sees a strange man wearing a cloak at a corridor. This man tries to punch an invisible wall, but upon seeing it's useless, he opens a window and jumps off. Chie, surprised, looks down and smells food in the distance. There are two choices here: One to jump down and follow the smell, or to keep going. The main story continues if the player decides to keep on going without forgetting about their objective. Eventually she meets Teddie, fights him, believing him to be behind everything, but upon hearing his explanation she decides to follow the Student Council President into the Announcement Room. She'll catch up with the President, meeting Rise and the President. Chie reaches the conclusion that she is behind everything, as the new president is a guy, and tries to make her confess. But at that moment, what seems to be Chie's shadow appears and starts making her doubt her intentions and dreams again. With encouragement from her friends Chie manages to summon her Persona again and defeat her shadow. Later, upon realizing that she used her Persona in the fight, something she shouldn't have been able to do, as Shadows and Personas are one being, General Teddie appears and reveals himself to be the President's Shadow. She created the tournament in order to make others experience that same thing she experienced in the past, being forced to fight her own friends. She makes the President take her real form, a metallic, robotic-like figure. At that moment, the wall by their side suddenly breaks, an unconscious Kanji going through it after being punched by Sanada Akihiko, who is there to retrieve Labrys (referring to the President). Labrys is scared by this and runs off after remembering what she is, and her Shadow follows. Akihiko tells Chie to stay there, but Chie instead chases after Akihiko, leaving Kanji in Rise's hands. They both enter the gym and are forced to fight by the tournament's rules. At first, Akihiko doesn't want Chie to get involved and explains he has an important and official mission, with the lives of many at stake, and his reasons surpass Chie's curiosity. But Chie answers she needs to catch up to Labrys because she needs to apologize for everything she said. That she wants to understand her and help her as a friend. Akihiko is amazed, saying she reminds him of his friends. He proceeds to explain everything, about how he was member of a group in charge of eliminating Shadows in the real world, and that he came here with his friend Mitsuru Kirijo to retrieve Labrys, a sealed human looking weapon made to defeat Shadows. They decide to fight, as there is no other way to continue, and Chie wins. Akihiko acknowledges his defeat and puts his faith on Chie. Chie is cheered up by his words, and pursues Labrys to the Announcement Room again. Labrys is unsure about her reasons, saying Chie only wants to retrieve her, as Akihiko said, and they are forced to fight. Labrys' Shadow appears and makes Labrys deny both of them being the same, gaining power and summoning a bull-looking Shadow. Chie fights them and wins, later talking with Labrys, telling her she is not angry, that she wants to help her and she needs to accept what she really is. Labrys accepts her Shadow and gains her Persona. They all meet up with their friends on the roof, which seems to be the same studio they use to go back and forth from the TV world. Labrys is unsure at first because she thinks she'll be a nuisance because she is a robot, but is proven wrong by the Investigation Team. Akihiko, with Mitsuru and a girl named Aigis join them, and Mitsuru answers to Labrys fears saying she does not intend to lock her up again, making her smile. But at that moment, Labrys suddenly stops moving, and another voice starts speaking through her. That voice seems to control Labrys and attacks the rest. They reach the conclusion that there is another person behind all this mess, a person that sees Labrys only as a tool. Chie is forced to fight Labrys and wins, making the enemy withdraw. They all get out of the TV world and Mitsuru tells them not to get involved any further, not wanting them to get hurt. The next day, she meets up with a recovered Labrys and Akihiko in front of Mitsuru's limousine. Chie now calls Akihiko Master, saying that they have similar objectives and dreams, and that he is the kind of person she wants to be. Akihiko seems annoyed at first with Chie calling him that, but later accepts it, even giving her advice, saying that a true man does not cry unless he loses his wallet. Chie enthusiastically confirms this. Mitsuru comments Chie is not a man, but Akihiko says that a man's feeling goes past the boundaries of gender. Chie agrees with this. She bids farewell to her new friend Labrys, who has decided to join Mitsuru into catching the man that did this. She meets up at Junes with her friends and they decide to keep investigating on their own, following what they think is the best trail. The last scene shows Chie writing a letter to her Master. She is having trouble choosing the right words as she thanks him for his advice, because thanks to that she knows what to do, and decides to keep on writing later, as she is not good at it. In an alternative route, Chie gives up and goes to the convenience store to get steak. After defeating Akihiko, she takes a bite and suddenly she end up in Junes with everyone safe. Somehow she has a weird feeling about the gang smiling at her, coldly. The case has already been solved and she passed out through all events. Play Style Chie is a rushdown character that can consistently hit confirm into combos from most hits with a strong emphasis on strong and fast block strings. Her okizeme usually involves 2DD or 5DD in some fashion which then goes into her strong mix up game. While not as useful as other Furious Actions, her High Counter can be used in combos and deals quite a lot of damage on raw hit. Agneyastra allows her to "brute force" her way to offense. Power Charge should be a very important tool in Chie's arsenal as it can help her push for more damage mid combo and can even be used to reset herself if she's performing an unsafe move. She can also perform this 3 times to stack for extremely high damage. True to her archetype, Chie has short range on many of her attacks, coupled with a mediocre defensive skill set. Her leitmotif is "Like The Dragon". On the OST disc version, the theme is extended for an extra duration and features altered instrumentals. On the Persona 4 The ULTIMATE in MAYONAKA ARENA Original Arrange Soundtrack a remix of it called "Like The Dragon -Girl Pop Mix-", adding more pop instrumentals and a slower tempo. Score Attack Chie is the 6th character the player faces in Score Attack. Chie begins with maximum Power Charge throughout the match meaning her overall damage is extremely high. Skills ''Persona 4 Golden'' Battle Quotes ''Persona 4'' * "Protect me, Tomoe!" (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * "Now, Suzuka Gongen!" (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * "Come! Hi-ya!" ''(Using Persona skill) * ''"Take this!" (Using Persona skill) * "Persona!" (Using Persona skill) * "Alright! Keep it up!" (One-More! chance by others) * "Ooh! Can I have this one!?" (Follow-up attack) * "Ooh! Me, me, me I'll do it!" (Follow-up attack) * "Couldn't quite beat it..." (Attack doesn't kill enemy) * "Someone finish it off!" (Attack doesn't kill enemy) * "Yikes. It's tough." (Attack doesn't kill enemy) * "Phew ... I let my guard down." ''(Recover from Down/Dizzy) * ''"Sheesh, that hurt!" (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * "Ugh! I've had it with you!" (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * "No!" (Shielding MC from mortal blow) * "You okay?" (Helping MC up) * "Get it together..." (Helping Yosuke up) * "Thanks!" (Being Healed) * "Thanks a million!" ''(Being Healed) * ''"Aha! Is this our chance?" ''(All-Out Attack prompt) * ''"Here's our chance! Let's go!" (All-Out Attack prompt) * "All right guys! Pile on! Ready?" (All-Out Attack prompt) * "Gotcha!" (Commence All-Out Attack) * "Let's do it!" (Commence All-Out Attack) * "We're not doing it? Aw..." ''(Decline All-Out Attack) * ''"It's up to you, chief!" ''(Decline All-Out Attack) * ''"So who's next in line for a stomping?" (Victory) * "Don't think, feel!" (Victory & performing Dragon Hustle in Persona 4 Golden) * "Huh, I guess that does it!" ''(Victory) * ''"That was easy!" (Victory) * "How was that?!" ''(Victory) * ''"Yay, I leveled up!" (Level Up) Full battle quotes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVDUiUBiRLQ ''Golden'' * "Come on, Haraedo-no-Okami!" (Summoning persona: Haraedo-no-Okami) * "Heheh, I'm here! Leave it to me!" (Prompting Cavalry Attack) * "Dragon's Fury!" (When performing the skill Dragon Hustle) * "Don't think, feel!" (When performing the skill Dragon Hustle) * "Don't miss this heavenly glory!" ''(When performing the skill Dragon Hustle) * ''"That was easy!" (Battle won in Gekkou Uniform) * "That was a close one." (Battle won in Gekkou Uniform) * "Phoenix Rangers Featherman R!" (Battle won in Neo Featherman Suit) * "Chalk up the win for Feather Parakeet!" (Battle won in Neo Featherman Suit) ''Persona 4 Arena'' *''"I never discarded my womanhood, aw this isn't funny!"'' (in response to her title) *''"Huh? Who the heck came up with that crap?"'' (another response to her title) *''"You need to eat more meat!"'' (on E3 trailer) *''"Good try!"'' (While performing High Counter) *''"Take this!"'' (While performing Rampage) *''"Death from above!"'' (While performing Skull Cracker during Rampage) *''"Watch your head!"'' (While performing Skull Cracker during Rampage) *''"Satonaka style double kick!"'' (During Rampage) *''"I'm going for it!"'' (During Burst) *''"Ugh...I won't fall...!" (Upon reaching Awakening Mode) *"I don't wanna lose to Yukiko!" (Reaching Awakening Mode vs. Yukiko) *"Time for an axe kick!"'' (Doing an All-Out Attack) *''"Too slow!"'' (Dashing) *''"I am a dragon!"'' (During Dragon Kick) *''"Uuuu...here I come!" (While performing super Power Charge) *"I'm gettin' FIRED UP!" (While performing Power Charge) *"Taste my fist ... Yikes!"'' (While performing super move, God's Hand.) *''"Fiiiiiiist...*inhales deeply*...OF FUUUUURY!!!" (While performing super move, God's Hand) *"Black Spot!"'' (While performing Black Spot) *''"Here I come!"'' (While performing Power Charge increase attack) *''"This is the finisher!" (While performing Awakening super move, Agneyastra) *"Agneyastra!"'' (While performing Awakening super move, Agneyastra) *''"Super final attack!"'' (Instant Kill) *''"This is my ultimate attack!" (Instant Kill) *"Here goes ... one, two ... blast off!"'' (Chie delivers the final strike during the Instant Kill) *''"First, warm up ... and ... there!"'' (Chie delivers the final strike during the Instant Kill) *''"How could I lose to Yosuke!?"'' (KO'ed by Yosuke) *''"Death from above!" (Intro; after she breaks through a glass window) *"You're going down, Naoto-kun!" (vs. Naoto) *"Haha, this feels like a match between rivals!" (vs. Yukiko) *"Can I beat him?" (vs. Kanji) *"Everyday's great at...YOUR JUNES!"'' (Hitting Yosuke with her auto-combo) ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' *"BAM!" (When chosen on character select screen) *"Wata!" (When chosen on character select screen) *"Leave it to me!" (When chosen on character select screen) *"I'm gonna do this!" (When chosen on character select screen) *"Haiyah! HA!" (Starting the round) *"Death from above!" (Starting the round) *"All right, lets get this settled!" (Starting the round) *"Look out, cause I'm not holding back!" (Starting the round) *"I'll show you the results of my training!" (Starting the round) *"Here I come!" (While performing All-out Attack) *"Is this my chance?" (While performing All-out Attack) *"Time for an Axe Kick!" (While performing Rampage) *"Watch your head!" (While performing Dragon Kick) *"What's the matter?" (Non-final round victory) *"Is that all you've got?" (Non-final round victory) *"I'm far beyond your abilities!" (Non-final round victory) *"I know every trick up your sleeve." (Non-final round victory) *"That was easy!" (Final round victory) *"Don't think, feel." (Final round victory) *"WHA- Here's my victory pose!" (Final round victory) *"Wooh! All right, who wants my foot on their face next?" (Final round victory) *"No way!" (Non-final round defeat) Victory Quotes ;General *"The road to kung-fu has been mastered! Hwaaaaa!" *"Ha! My body moved on its own! I'm getting better!" *"I'm glad we could meet again... But I can't let you have the win! Sorry!" *"That was a great fight! Looks like you drew out my hidden strength! Thanks!" *"Look after the meat, and the meat will take care of itself. I hope you realize the power of meat now!" ;Character Specific *Yu Narukami: "You're always who I strive to be like! Hehe, do you think I've gotten a little closer?" *Yukiko Amagi: "Yukiko! You've gotten stronger again! I could really sense your passion!" *Kanji Tatsumi: "I wont lose in a contest of strength, not even against you, Kanji-kun! I want to keep getting stronger!" *Teddie: "Have you gotten rusty, Teddie? Maybe you're fat from eating too many snacks..." *Yukari Takeba: "I cant believe I got to fight the real Feather Pink! Huh? You know my Master!? Please let me have another bout with you sometime!" Gallery Trivia * Chie is mentioned by Kasai, the kimono clad woman of Amagi Inn, in the Persona 3 Portable if the player chose the female protagonist. * In Persona 4 The Animation, following the Japanese version of the game, Legend of Seiryuu (成竜伝説) is used instead of Trial of The Dragon when Yosuke Hanamura borrows the disc from Chie and breaks it. "Seiryuu" (成竜, literally "Becoming Dragon", not to be confused with Qing Long) is a direct reference to the Hong Kong action movie star . * The license plate number on Chie's motorbike in Golden is 7-30, the same as her birthday. * Strangely enough, Chie's personas in Persona 4 only have a 303 base stat total (without movie dates) at level 99. While the personas of the other members of the Investigation Team (with the exception of the protagonist and Rise) have 304 stat total at the same level. * Chie and Teddie are the only characters in Persona 4 Arena to not retain their spells in their movesets. In Chie's case, she only retains the Power Charge (known just as "Charge" in the Japanese version) buff and Counter passive, as well as her God's Hand and Agneyastra physical skills. * In Persona 4 The Animation, Chie is still wearing her winter outfit in Yukiko's Castle despite the fact that she wears her school uniform in the game. * In Persona 4 Golden, when wearing a Gekkokan High uniform, Chie imitates Yukari Takeba's victory pose and says her lines. * In Persona 4 Arena, Chie's skill "Rampage" is based on her critical-hit animation from Persona 4. * In the English localization of Persona 4 Arena, Chie's title in the Midnight Channel cutscene, and the one that is referenced throughout story mode, is "The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood." However, looking at her title during actual fights, it shows as "Spunky Dragon with Deadly Legs," her description during the Midnight Channel video rather than the title itself. This makes her the only member of the Investigation Team to have her title change between the two instances. * In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATIONS there is a character named Satochi Enaka who has a similar appearance to Chie. In fact, Satochi's name is a play on Chie's name by putting Chie between Satonaka. * If the protagonist's part-time jobs are counted (janitor, tutor & day care employee), Chie is the only character without a job, as all characters but her have occupations as students (excluding Teddie), and members of the Investigation Team. * In the anime No Game No Life a picture of Chie was use as an example by Sora when they entered the virtual world. Category:Allies Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona Q Characters